Game Story Page
The gameplay is the foundation of a game. However, the story plays a huge part for the experience of the player and the journey they take alongside the main character. This section contains a brief description of the story for Super Slug. It gives the reader the background information of how a normal garden slug became Super Slug, what he is fighting against and why. Many wars have been fought in our existence; from the Trojan War to the great World War . All wars discussed through History have been documented, but, what about those that haven’t? I'm going to tell you a story that hasn’t been documented and for one good reason; humans never fought in this war. One man, however, was the reason the war began. It all started in a garden in Burnley , England. Mr Heys was a wealthy person with a large house and a very big garden. One day, Mr Heys decided to plant a flower bed. Little did he know that the flowerbed was the stimulus for a war to begin. When the flowerbed was planted, all creatures and insects in the garden flocked there. This flowerbed was the most beautiful flowerbed around, and everybody wanted it to be their home. However, there were some creatures that didn’t want to share the flowerbed. They declared war on any creature that dared enter. Which creatures do you think it was? The dreaded snails! Now, we wouldn't think a snail is something to be afraid of, but in the Heys garden, they were!! These snails were no ordinary garden snails, these snails were controled by a African Giant Snail . The previous owner of the big house owned an African Giant Snail , and when he passed away, the African Giant Snail escaped! He began to build an army of snails to take control of the garden. Before long, the snails ruled the garden due to their overwhelming numbers and size. The African Giant Snail was named the King of all Snails and King of the Garden of Heys. The King Snail enslaved all of the other insects in the garden and ordered that any slugs seen should be killed immediately. He was afraid of slugs after hearing the story of the Limax Maximus Slug, who was said to be just as big as the King Snail. However, Limax Maximus Slug was not the slug to fear. But who was? Many years had passed since the King Snail took control of the flower bed and the garden. The few slugs that had not been killed in the garden were in hiding. One small slug family lived in hiding under the bridge, in the garden, going over the fast flowing river. The mother, "Mum" (every slug inherits the name Mum after having a child), and her son, "Marvin", were the only ones which remained alive in the family. One day, Marvin decided to journey down to the river to collect some water for his mum. Unfortunately, this was a bad day to get water from the river. The farm further up the river had spilled some toxic chemicals into the river; it had been poisoned! Before Marvin collected the water, he decided to have a sip for himself after the long journey from the bridge to the river. Marvin lent down to take a sip from the river but as soon as the water touched Marvin's mouth, he began to feel sick and dizzy. Suddenly, Marvin froze and passed out. Marvin woke up much later, felling strange and not himself. Marvin began to head home, knowing that his Mum would be worried. He heard something behind him, and turned to see two snails! They began to chase him. Marvin knew he had to get away, and so began to move faster. He looked behind for the snails, expecting them to be close on his tail, but they weren't. That was strange! They normally moved much faster than that. Or was it Marvin that was moving faster? When he looked around, he saw that the grass around him was a blur he was moving that fast! What had happened? When Marvin got home he wondered what else he could do. Marvin told his mum all about what had happened. His mum told him that it was a gift from the Heys. She said that he should use his gift to help defeat the Slug King and free all of the enslaved insects and creatures. Before Marvin could begin his quest, his mum told him to wait at home while she visited her spider friend. When Marvin's mum returned, she told Marvin that she had asked her friend to make something for him. Before she gave him the gift, she demanded that he accept one thing; that with great slime comes great responsibility. He accepted this, so she handed Marvin an outfit and said, "I know you are strong, but this will give you even greater strength. Use your gifts well." Marvin put on the outfit. Super Slug was born! A storyboard features images of the main points within a story with a brief description featuring underneath. I have created my own storyboard for Super Slug, telling the story of how Marvin became Super Slug.